


When Lindsay's Away, The Boys Will Play

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay leaves for the weekend, so Michael has some fun with Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Lindsay's Away, The Boys Will Play

 

  
Michael sat on the couch as he watched Lindsay move around their apartment as she was getting ready to go with her mom on a mother-daughter thing all weekend.

"Do you really have to go?" Michael whined.

Lindsay smiled and walked over to him and bent down to kiss his forehead. “I’ll only be gone for the weekend. You’ll be fine without me right?” she asked.

Michael sighed. “I guess so. But what’ll I do while you’re gone?” he wondered.

Lindsay shrugged. “You’ll figure something out” she said. She kissed him gently before grabbing her keys and her purse and headed for the door.

Before she left, she turned around and looked at Michael. “Why don’t you ask Gavin to keep you company. Hell, you two will probably fuck each other or something.”

Michael’s cheeks heated up.”Shut up” he said as he covered his face with his hands. He heard Lindsay laugh and the closing of the door indicating that he was alone. Michael sighed and stood up. He grabbed his phone of the coffee table and called Gavin. “Might as well” he said to himself as he waited for Gavin to pick up. After three rings, Gavin finally answered.

"Hi, Michael" Gavin greeted him.

"Fucking took you long enough to answer your phone, idiot" Michael remarked as he made his way to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge.

"Shut up I was on the toilet, you pleb" Gavin said defensively. "So, why did you call me?" he asked.

"Well, Lindsay is going to be gone for the whole weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out?" Michael asked hopefully.

"Sure, Michael. That sounds top. I’ll be there in a little bit" Gavin replied.  
"Good. See you soon" Michael said hapily and hung up.  
———————————————————————  
As Michael was going to the fridge for another beer, a knock on the door broke through the air. Smiling, Michael went to the door and opened it, revealing Gavin on the other side.

"There’s my boy!" Michael rejoiced and let Gavin in. "Ready to get your ass kicked in Halo?" Michael asked pridefully as he walked over to the X-box and turned it on.

Gavin smirked and grabbed a beer from the fridge as well. “Au contraire, my little Mi-cool” Gavin said and took  a swig and headed to the couch,”It’ll be you who’ll be getting your ass kicked.”

Michael chuckled and grabbed the controllers and handed one to Gavin. “We’ll see about that” he said, already knowing he was going to win.  
————————————————————————-  
As he had predicted, Michael beat Gavin 57 to 31 kills. “Boosh, fucking won that shit!” he said triumphantly.

Gavin sat there defeated. “This game is stupid” he pouted.

"Aww" Michael cooed and pinched Gavin’s cheek,"someone’s angwy."

Gavin  swatted his hand away. “Knock it off” he grumbled.

Michael smirked and poked him in the stomach. “Turn that frown upside down” Michael mocked poking him in the face.

"That’s it!" Gavin shouted and tackled Michael to the ground. Caught off by surprise, Michael stared up at Gavin in disbelief who smiled down at him mischievously. Not giving it a second thought, Michael flipped them over and pinned Gavin’s arms down. He laughed as he watched the lad struggle underneath. After failed attempts of getting up, Gavin finally stopped. He huffed and looked up at Michael expecting an evil smirk, but instead he got a weird look on his face. His eyes widened as he watched the older man lean down and kissed him.

Gavin was shocked to say the least. They were friends, but why was Michael kissing him? _This is wrong_ he thought. _He’s married and I have a girlfriend. This is so wrong._ Just as that thought passed through his head, he felt Michael’s tongue asking for entrance into his mouth. Without thinking, Gavin opened his mouth and let his tongue in. Their tongues twisted around each other, tasting the inside of one another’s mouths. Michael released the grip on his wrists and placed both hands on the side of the lad’s head. His lips trailed down the side of his neck, feeling the soft stubble of Gavin’s beard. He then bit into the side of his neck, causing him to gasp. Michael smiled into his skin and began to suck marks into his neck.

"M-Michael," Gavin managed to breath out. He heard Michael go ‘mhmm’ indicating that he was listening. "What are you doing?"

Michael broke away from his neck and hovered over Gavin’s face, just centimeters from his lips. “I don’t know. I just want you right now” he murmured as he stared into Gavin’s eyes. He then placed another kiss onto his lips and went back to kissing his neck. He started to grind his hips into his crotch, smiling as he both felt Gavin’s erection and heard him moan.

Gavin placed his hands onto his shoulders to stop him. “But what about Lindsay? You’re married and I have Meg. We shouldn’t do this” he said, already feeling the tug of guilt in his stomach.

"Please, they practically want us to bang. And plus, Lindsay basically gave me permission to fuck you" he grinded down harder and moaned as he felt the younger man’s hard on. "It seems you want this as well" he mumbled huskily into his neck.

Michael ran his hand under Gavin’s shirt, feeling the soft hairs on his body. He sat up and threw Gavin’s shirt off and just looked at his body. “You know,” he began as he pinched and twisted Gavin’s nipples, making him moan “the hair makes you look very sexy, Gavvy.” Gavin smiled and blushed. Michael then threw his own shirt off, exposing his body. Gavin bit his lip and ran his hand down his torso. Before he could take off his sweatpants, Michael picked him up and carried him to the bedroom, kissing him along the way.

Michael gently laid Gavin onto the bed kissed him again. His hands made their way to Gavin’s pants, where he palmed the lad’s dick. Gavin moaned and tried to thrust his hips into Michael’s hand, but Michael held him down and he whined.

"No, Gav" Michael growled low into his ear. "I’m controlling this." He squeezed his erection harder. Gavin groaned.

"Michael please" Gavin begged, aching to be touched.

Michael chuckled lowly. “Please what, Gavvy?” Michael asked teasingly. He loved watching the Brit squirm under him. Something about his accent getting 10 times sexier turned him on so much.

"Please, just touch me please" Gavin whined resisting the urge to thrust his hips up.

Michael smirked and continued palming and squeezing him. “But I am touching you. Gotta be more specific, Gavin” he said .

Gavin whined more before giving in. “Please, touch my dick, Mi-cool” he cooed, looking into Michael’s eyes both with equal amounts of lust in them.

Pleased with the Brit’s answer, Michael sat up and finally took off Gavin’s pants and threw them across the room. He pulled off Gavin’s boxers and moaned at what he saw. Gavin was perfect. His cock was a perfect size, and the head was barely peaking out of his foreskin. He took his dick into his hand and began stroking him, pulling the skin back with each stroke.

Gavin moaned and closed his eyes. Michael leaned in closer and kissed the tip softly. One, two pecks before he licked the tip gently. Gavin groaned above him. “Mi-cool” he crooned, “please more.” Obeying, Michael finally took him into his mouth and Gavin let out a shuddering breath. Michael bobbed his head slowly, pausing to tongue the slit tasting the sweet precum. With his other hand, he groped Gavin’s balls, feeling the soft round skin around them. With a breath, Michael went down further, bobbing faster now.

Gavin was having the best blowjob of his life. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that this was still wrong. Both were cheating and they both knew that. As he began pondering whether this was right or wrong, Michael deep throated him, swallowing around.

"OH GOD, MICHAEL!" Gavin shouted and gripped Michael’s curly hair. Michael chuckled around him and did it again. "Oh, yes" Gavin moaned out. Just as he was about to cum, Michael pulled away. "No, don’t stop" Gavin whined.

"Don’t worry, baby" the older man chuckled. "I don’t want you to cum just yet." Michael then stood up and ripped his pants and boxers off, sighing as the cool air hit his hard cock. Gavin gasped as he looked at Michael’s dick. It was so big! And not only that, it was also thick. How is that going to fit? Michael glanced at Gavin’s worry filled face. "Don’t worry, it’ll fit. Hands and knees" He ordered.

Gavin obeyed and flipped over, presenting his ass to him. Michael smiled and bit his lip. He ran his hands down his back and rested them onto his cheeks. He squeezed and gropped the soft globes and spread them, exposing the puckered hole. He sucked one finger and pressed it into the hole. Gavin moaned and pushed back onto the finger. Seeing no resistance, Michael pushed in another digit. He moaned as he felt how tight he was. Gavin watched as he reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a condom and lube.  

"Hey, Michael" Gavin said interrupting Michael as he was just about to open the condom, "I’m clean and I’ve been tested.You don’t have to use that. I wanna feel all of you."

Smiling at this, Michael threw the condom to the other side of the room. He flicked the cap of the lube open and squirted a generous amount his hand. He stroked his dick, getting it nice and slick so as not to hurt the lad. With his fingers slick with lube, he pushed three into him.

Gavin gasped. Michael paused worried that he might have hurt him. Gently, he moved the fingers in and out of him. Gavin relaxed and whimpered, pushing back onto the digits. Feeling he was stretched enough, Michael placed the head of his dick at his entrance and began pushing in. Gavin moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Little by little, Michael eased his way into his ass until he was finally seated in. They both sighed with relief.

"Told you I would fit" Michael teased, kissing the back of Gavin’s neck. Gavin chuckled. "You fit, but you’re so big" he breathed out.

Sensing that he was ready, Michael gripped his hips and pulled back and pushed back. He hissed at how tight Gavin was. He continued pushing slowly into Gavin, both moaning at the feel of one another. Frustrated with the slow pace, Gavin groaned.

"Come on, Michael, please!" he begged, trying to thrust back faster onto Michael’s cock, but the older man held his hips in an iron grip. He growled and leaned over to bite into the side of his neck roughly and Gavin hissed.

"I told you, asshole. I’m controlling this" he snarled and stopped altogether, as if punishing him. Gavin whined even more.

"Please, Michael" Gavin sobbed, aching to be fucked.

"Please what, Gavvy? Tell me what you want. Do you want me to fuck you?" Michael whispered dirtily into his ear, licking the shell.

"Yes, Michael!" Gavin begged. "Please!"

"Please what, Gav. Come on, spit it out already" the older man growled, resisting the urge to just fuck him, but enjoying the man’s begging.

With innocent eyes, Gavin turned to look him into his eyes. “Please, fuck me, Michael” he finally said.

Happy with his answer, Michael pulled all the way out of him. Before Gavin could protest, Michael thrusted hard into him. Gavin gasped loudly and gripped the bed sheets. Not pausing, Michael began slamming into him, moaning at the feeling of the tight walls surrounding. Gavin panted and moaned at the harsh pounding against his ass cheeks, their skins slapping loudly together. All the Brit could do was grip the sheets tighter and take it, loving the rough thrusts and the animalistic sounds and curses coming from Michael.

A change of the angle to go deeper was all it took to find the spot and Gavin’s eyes widened and he threw his head back and moaned loudly. “Aw yes, Michael, there!” Gavin wailed feeling the coil in his stomach begin to tighten.

Michael reached around and stroked Gavin’s neglected dick and stroked it in time with his thrusts. “Come on, Gav” he moaned in his ear, “Cum” he ordered and rammed his head into his prostate. “Fucking cum.”

A few more thrusts and then Gavin exploded, groaning loudly as he came, spurting hot cum over Michael’s hand and onto the bed.  MIchael growled and slammed into Gavin a few more thrusts and came as well, moaning Gavin’s name as he filled his ass with streams of cum.

"Fuck, Gavin" Michael breathed heavely and pulled out of him and pulled him down with him onto the bed. Gavin curled into his side and tried to control his breathing. He smiled as he felt Michael wrap his arms around him and brought him closer to his sweaty chest and kiss his forehead.

"Michael," Gavin began as their breathing returned to normal, "what about…"

"Don’t worry about it for now, okay? Just go to sleep okay?" Michael said as he felt the waves of sleep approaching.

Gavin, feeling tired as well, nodded and snuggled closer to him and fell asleep. “Sounds good to me” he murmured as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
